


The Life of Ariel Thalassa

by WixyPagan



Series: The Life of Ariel Thalassa [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Ariel's pronouns are they/them, Consanguinamory, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gen, Miscarriage, Misgendering, Misogyny, Non-binary Ariel, Other, Rape, Song Inspiration: This I Promise You by NSYNC, eventual romance between Ariel and Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: After a long, happy, and love-filled marriage, Eric passes away from natural causes. After the period of mourning is over, Eric's uncle Andrew moves into the castle and is coronated as King of the kingdom. Andrew forces Ariel to be his wife by threatening to kill their family and friends, which includes the castle staff. Andrew thinks that Ariel is beneath him in status because of their gender: he constantly misgenders them and also controls and abuses them.After Andrew finally dies, Ariel meets Thor and, after getting their surname changed back to Thalassa, he and his Midgardian friends help Ariel get settled in America.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where this happened and it seemed like an interesting concept for a fic, so I ran with it.
> 
> In this series, Ariel is Non-binary and uses they/them pronouns. Their titles are Monarch, Ruler, Mx., mir, Your Highness, and Your Grace. After their marriage, Eric was coronated as King.
> 
> Before they ever married, their full name is Ariel Mettalise Thalassa.
> 
> After marrying Eric Jepsen, their name was Ariel Thalassa-Jepsen.
> 
> After being forced to marry Andrew, their name becomes Ariel Frandsen.
> 
> Before moving to Florida with Thor, Ariel (with help from Thor's Midgardian friends) changes their name back to Ariel Thalassa.  
> Thor lives on the beach in Florida. Tony had gifted him with the stretch of beach Thor lives on while he's on Midgard and Loki had used his magic to make Thor's home (which is also permanently life-proof and indestructible, along with everything in Thor's home).

Ariel and Eric Jepsen had a long and happy marriage that was filled with love. The couple had 1 child during their marriage: a daughter named Melody who loves singing and dreamed of being a mermaid. When Melody was 23, the family (human and merfolk) came together to talk about Melody’s dream of becoming a mermaid and her grandfather, Triton, happily agreed to turn his granddaughter into a mermaid. Triton also gave magical necklaces to himself, his children, his son-in-law, and his granddaughter. The magical necklaces allowed the wearers to transform into either a human or a merperson, depending on the wishes of the wearer.

Years go by and Ariel and Eric get to spend their lives both on the land and under the sea. Eric, the castle servants, and the subjects of the kingdom all get used to Ariel being non-binary and use their pronouns and neutral titles when talking to or about them. Old age finally takes Eric and he dies peacefully in his sleep. Ariel and their family mourn his passing and give Eric a burial at sea. Before he died, Eric asked Ariel to keep his magical necklace and to keep it stored away until they find another true love to give it to. Triton approved this decision and Ariel did as Eric asked of them, packing away the magical necklace their late husband used to use to visit his merfolk family. Due to being an immortal merperson, Ariel never ages. Soon after the mourning period ended, Eric’s uncle Andrew moves into the castle.


	2. Andrew Comes

Ariel comes out of their room to find the servants are all carrying bags and luggage into one of the guest rooms in the royal family’s corridor of rooms. Ariel or Eric’s relatives would stay in the guests rooms of their corridor because the relatives are also of the royal family. “Is someone moving in?” They ask Grimsby. Ariel had been sequestered in their room for a while even after the period of mourning had ended. They aren’t sure how to proceed now that the period of mourning is over since merfolk have different customs when it comes to the mourning period ending.

Grimsby bows to Ariel and then looks at them. “Yes. The late King Eric’s uncle, Andrew Frandsen, is coming to live here permanently and is to be crowned King of our kingdom.” He replies.

Ariel furrows their brows in confusion. “Oh. I thought that I’d be the monarch after Eric died. I’m still not fully sure of how ruling works in the human world.” They reply.

Grimsby smiles softly. “That’s alright, my Princette, it’s fine. In the human world, it is usually the closest male relative who rules a kingdom, there are exceptions to this of course, like in England where they typically have a Queen as the reigning monarch. In our kingdom here in Denmark, the eldest male or closest male relative gets crowned and rules the kingdom. This is why Lord Andrew, Eric’s maternal uncle, is moving in and will soon be crowned King.” He patiently explains to Ariel.

“Oh, okay. Thank you for the information.” Ariel replies, smiling a little for the first time in months since Eric died.

“You’re very welcome, Layde Ariel.” Grimsby says, smiling back and bowing again before he goes to aid the other servants with getting Lord Andrew’s belongings into the castle.

Ariel stands by the railing near the stairs, watching what was going on while keeping out of the way so the servants can do their jobs. They remember Andrew and that he wasn’t always nice, especially to them. He misgenders Ariel and use the wrong pronouns when talking about them. Andrew didn’t like that Ariel was sociable, curious about the world, and excitable because he thought that women should be seen and remain quiet unless the men allowed women to speak and that women should not be excitable. Andrew also thought that women should be subservient and submissive to their husbands and always defer to their husbands in everything, even by force. Ariel does not like Andrew. They try not to grimace when they see Andrew enter the castle.


End file.
